The Heaven's Gate Expedition
by Polos Elite 23
Summary: In the years following the Heaven's Gate's disappearance and close study of the area scientists were able to figure out a way to send people into Heaven's Gate. Expeditionary Force 227 has over five hundred of the best U.S. Special Forces soldiers making up their ranks they're the best the U.S. has to offer, but can they really survive Heaven's Gate and the horrors that lie inside?


A/N: This is only to gage interest, so it's short. No more than 1,500 words. If continued expect at least 3k updates. It'll focus on a group sent into Heaven's Gate to investigate it.

An eerie silence blanketed the amazon forest. The dark silhouettes of fifty people broke through the dense brush, the jingle and clatter of equipment the only sound besides the sounds of insects chirping.

Towards the front, one of the figures stopped and crouched bringing his hand up in a fist. The cluster of people stopped and kneeled. One silently ran over to the figure that had stopped the group.

"What is it?" the figure asked, obviously male. He shifted his rifle and glanced around ahead of them.

"Heard something," the other replied, "sounded like one of those things that attacked us yesterday."

The first figure sighed, "Alright, I want you to take first squad and push ahead, I'll follow up with the other squads at ten second intervals. Make for point Alpha Romeo 2. If you see anything not human, kill it."

"Got it Sarge," the other replied before raising his hand up and making gestures. He then rose into a low stance and pressed forward, seven others following.

The Sargent brought his hand up to his ear, "2nd platoon's second, third, and fifth squads follow our first squad at ten second intervals," he said quietly," Be on the lookout for the thing that got most of first platoon yesterday. My squad will take up the rear with what's left of first and third platoon. Watch your sides and in the trees, don't know what Heaven's Gate has in store for us."

The Sargent looked on dispassionately as the group started to move forward again. He glanced over his shoulder and then pulled a map out of his back pocket. He then pulled the rain coat he was wearing over his head and slipped the map down under it. He pulled a small penlight and a compass out and examined the map, scribbling on the map of South America with a little pen. "When we hit point Alpha Romeo 2 we'll break for the night," he muttered silently to himself before replacing the gear to its rightful place.

He then motioned the rest of the soldiers onward. He reached up and adjusted the M60 Gas mask on his face and brushed the tub going around to the back of his head out of the way. He shifted the large backpack on his back to a more comfortable position. He also tugged the sleeves on his body suit and at the neck encompassing fabric.

"Fidget any more, sir, and those things could hear you," whispered another of the soldiers quietly.

The Sergeant shook his helmeted head and motioned the mouthy trooper along. He motioned over another soldier with two antennas sticking out from his larger pack.

"Has Alpha or Charlie groups reported in yet?" The Sergeant inquired in a low whisper.

"No, sir. I haven't gotten a reply for a while now…I'm suspecting the worse sir," the radioman replied equally quiet.

"Keep me posted," the sergeant ordered dejectedly before motioning to the group, signaling that they should keep moving.

The group continued to move in silence, cringing collectively when someone stepped on a twig and freezing when a small animal made a sound suddenly.

"_Sir,"_ came the thin word through the sergeant's earpiece, _"we've reached the waypoint sir…we uhh…found Charlie Group…it ain't pretty."_

"How bad?" the Sergeant asked dreading the reply.

"_I think one or two may be moving here and there, but that's it. Not many, if any, survivors."_ The reply came.

The Sergeant shook his head. Sure knowing what was in Heaven's Gate would be great, but the fact that the CIA had recruited the best soldiers from all the branches of the United States Special Forces and they were getting killed like this just showed how bad an idea this was. He was a soldier. He followed his orders to a T…but this was a suicide mission and all his men knew it the minute they stepped into the Heaven's Gate area.

He shook his head, "Bravo group double time to first Squad's position and then fan out. Those with medical expertise are to assist what's left of Charlie."

After giving a gesture with his hand the group started to speed up from the slow crawling pace they'd been going and were moving at a brisk walk, rifles at the ready.

"Jesus! Look out!" cried one of the soldiers just as a huge creature jumped down from the treetops.

"It's that thing that got first!" cried another.

The animal was large, about the size of an elephant, but had the shape of a jaguar.

A very mutated jaguar.

The creature looked at the cowering humans before starting to circle its cowering prey.

"Open fire! God dammit!" cried the Sergeant, milliseconds later machinegun and rifle fire flashed and resounded through the forest.

"_What's going on!?"_ came a radio call that fell on deaf ears.

The sergeant watched in horror as the rounds caused nothing more than pinpricks into the now agitated animal's hide. It then dashed forward and struck one of the soldiers with a strike of its paw and bit down on another, shaking its head viciously.

The sergeant armed his grenade launcher as the others continued to fire at the beast, "Aim for its eyes! Hit its eyes!"

As the soldiers adjusted their fire to hit the monster's face the sergeant dashed forward and came face to face with the large cat.

It reared back as a bullet struck its right eye. It swiped in retaliation and struck a soldier in the arm, knocking him down. The sergeant aimed his grenade launcher at the beast's mouth and as it roared in pain he shot the explosive round into its mouth before diving away.

A resounding explosion shook the night before an eerie calm settled over the forest.

The sergeant pushed himself up and looked back.

The cat's head had exploded when the round went off in its head and it now lay in heap a few feet away from him.

"Jesus, hairiest fight I've ever had," he shook his head and looked around, quickly spotting several downed soldiers.

One was an obvious loss, he had been hit into a tree and his head was splattered all over the forest floor. Another was also dead, having been caught and shaken inside the beast's jaws. The third was alive and a thin ring of medics had surrounded him.

"Gah, it hurts!" the wounded soldier groaned.

"You'll be fine," one of the medics said reassuringly, "Just a scratch."

The sergeant turned his attention away from the downed man being fussed over by the medics and to his other squads trying to get a response from their fellow soldiers.

"This is Sergeant Bao, we were attacked by one of those creatures," He looked over at the corpse of the beast, "Its dead and we sustained only two casualties."

There was a pause, _"10-4, sir, we're at the waypoint and looking for any survivors. None yet."_

"Affirmative," the sergeant replied, "keep searching we-"

A hideous scream cut him off and the sergeant whirled around to see the man who'd just been scratched being restrained by the medics.

"What's the pathogen meter say? We need to get his mask off!" one of them said hurriedly to the other.

"Low enough," another medic said as she pulled his mask off as the other three medics restrained the convulsing man.

When the mask was released a spurt of purple foam spat out from his mouth and he looked wildly around at the others.

"I don't wanna die!" the man cried out repeatedly.

"Jackson listen to me," said the medic who'd removed his mask, "you're not going to die, alright?" she glanced up. "I need a light! Anyone got a lighter?"

A soldier hurried next to her and flicked on a flame.

"Look at the flame Jackson," the medic said as she gripped his head and held him still, "just look at the light."

The medics started to examine him, but then he started to shake and flop around.

"Ahhhh!" he cried out, tears seeping through his eyes as blood rushed out of his nose and mouth. He convulsed twice more and was still.

"Damn it!" the medic yelled, "Damn it all!"

"Sage there wasn't anything we could have done," one of the other medics said reaching past her to close Jackson's eyes.

"Shut up Jason," Sage said bitterly as she stood up.

"Cool it Anderson," Sergeant Bao chided, "Jason, get what gear you can off of these three."

"Got it Sheng," the medic replied, "I mean…Sir."

Sheng nodded and shook his head. He glanced up at the fake starry sky through a break in the trees.

"_sir, are you there?"_ came an anxious voice.

"yes, we just had a third casualty," Sheng replied

There was a pause before, _"right, we see what looks to be an outpost. It looks worn down, but defendable. We could take shelter there for the night."_

Sheng though for a moment before nodding, "Go ahead, we'll meet you there."

"_Roger"_

Sheng look around at the soldiers as they glanced around nervously. After stealing one more regretful glance at the men he'd lead to their deaths he shook his head and motioned the group on.

They to keep moving.

A/N: So…should I continue? Leave me a review to let me know! This is the just the basis for a first chapter. If continued I plan on a long trek through the amazon, character death (lots of it…), and some unique twists (such as how the heck they actually got in Heaven's gate).

I take anonymous reviews!

Polos Elite


End file.
